Overleg:Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker)
Echte naam: Peter Benjamin Parker Aliassen: Spider-Man Nationaliteit: Amerikaan Herkomst of krachtbron: Gebeten door radio active spin. Bestand:220px-Spider-Man spider-bite.jpg|Peter Parker gebeten! Affiniteit/Groepsconnecties: New Avengers, Secret Avengers (Anti-Registration Superheroes), Superhuman Task Force (Pro-Registration Superheroes), Outlaws, alternative Fantastic Four, Secret Defenders, Daily Bugle Staff and Tricorp Research Bekende Relaties: May Parker (tante), Ben Parker (oom) Bekende Vijanden: Lijst met bekende vijanden van Spider-Man Krachten: *Spider-Sense *Evenredige krachten van een spin (snelheid, spierkracht etc) *Lenigheid Wapens en accessoires: *Web-shooters *Utility belt Vaardigheden: Door zijn studie en intelect gebruikt Spider-Man ook diverse, zelf gemaakte, aparaten of hulpmiddelen. Enkele voorbeelden: *Anti-Magnetic Inverter (tegen de Vulture (Adrian Toomes) (AMS1#2) *Anti Lizard serum (tegen Lizard (Curtis Conners) (AMS1#6) Eerste optreden: Amazing Fantasy #15 Bedacht door: Stan Lee & Steve Ditko Geschiedenis AMS1#3 7/63: Spider-Man ontmoet Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) voor het eerst. In eerste instantie heeft Octopus geen enkele moeite om Spider-Man te verslaan. AMS1#4 9/63: Spider-Man ontmoet Sandman (William Baker) die diverse overvallen pleegt. Spider-Man verslaat Sandman door hem in een industriele zuiger op te zuigen. AMS1#5 10/63 Spider-Man ontmoet Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) voor het eerst. Doom wil met Spider-Man samenwerken hetgeen Spider-Man weigert. Doctor Doom wil Spider-Man ontvoeren maar ontvoert per ongeluk Flash Thompson (Eugene Thompson) die verkleed was als Spider-Man. Spider-Man wil Flash bevrijden en bevecht Dr Doom. AMS1#6 11/63: Spider-Man ontmoet de Lizard (Curtis Conners) voor het eerst. Als hij achter de identiteit van Lizard komt wil hij Martha Conners en Billy Conners helpen. Het lukt hem een serum te maken om de Lizard terug te veranderen in Curt conners. AMS1#7 12/63 De Vulture (Adrian Toomes) is uit de gevangenis ontsnapt. Terwijl hij de Daily Bugle wil beroven weet Spider-Man hem te stoppen. AMS1#8 1/64: Mr Petty van International Computing Machines (ICM) Corporation brengt Living Brain naar de Midtown High School voor een demonstratie. Twee medewerkers van ICM willen Living brain stelen en knoeien met de bediening. Living Brain slaat op hol maar word door Spider-Man (Peter Parker) gestopt. AMS1#9 2/64:Spider-Man ontmoet Electro (Maxwell Dillon) voor het eerst. Electro is uit om veel banken te beroven maar Spider-Man weet hem te stoppen met een brandslang. Peter Parker is wees geworden toen hij zes jaar was. Zijn ouders zijn omgekomen tijdens een vliegtuigongeluk boven de zee. Hij ging bij zijn oom en tante, Ben en May Parker, wonen in Forest Hills, New York. Peter was extreem slim en werd al snel een gwaardeerd student op Midtown High School. Peters verlegenheid en interesse in school maakte van hem al snel een buitenbeentje. Op een avond bezocht Parker een wetenschappelijke tentoonstelling over het veilig behandelen van nuclear afval gesponsord door General Techtronics Corporation. Tijdens die demonstratie kwam een huisspin per ongeluk in de radioactieve straling terecht. De spin viel op Peters hand, beet door zijn huid en stierf. Met zijn brandende hand verliet Peter de tentoonstelling. Terwijl hij naar huis liep, liep hij door een onbekende achterbuurt in de stad waar hij werd lastig gevallen door een ongure bende. Toen hij de leden van deze mensen met gemak opzij duwde was Peter geschokt door zijn eigen kracht. Terwijl hij vluchte voor de bende liep hij in de richting van een snel rijdende auto. Om deze te ontwijken sprong hij 9 meter omhoog en bleef met zijn vingertoppen aan de muur kleven. Terwijl hij langs de muur naar beneden klom werd hij toegeroepen door een man beneden in de straat. Toen ondekte Peter dat hij ook een soort spinne-instinkt had dat hem waarschuwde voor gevaar en een perfect gevoel voor evenwicht net als een echte spin. Later zag Peter een worstel wedstrijd waarin geld werd geboden voor degene die het 3 minuten in de ring uithield met een proffesionele boxer. Peter besloot hieraan mee te doen. Om zich niet te hoeven schamen als hij verloor verborg hij zijn gezicht achter een masker. Hij versloeg zijn tegenstander met groot gemak. Een televisie producent zag zijn talenten en beloofde hem een optreden in zijn show. Peter, die zichzelf de spectaculaire Spiderman noemde accepteerde het aanbod om het te gebruiken als springplank naar een carieere in de showbusiness als stuntman. De volgende dagen gebruikte Peter om met materialen van school om zijn webschieters te maken die een zijde-achtig web konden wegschieten. Ook ontwierp hij een kostuum met web patroon en een masker dat zijn gezicht volledig bedekte. Zo verscheen Peter Parker als Spiderman op de nationale televisie en was meteen een mediasensatie. Direct na een tv optreden kwam Peter een overvaller tegen die achtervolgd werd door de bewaking. Peter liet de man lopen terwijl hij hem makkelijk had kunnen stoppen waar de bewaker hem om vroeg. Peter antwoorde arrogant dat dat zijn taak als profesional performer niet zijn taak was maar die van de bewaker. Peter vergat direct het incident. Een paar dagen later, toen Peter thuiskwam, kreeg hij te horen dat zijn Oom Ben vermoord was door een overvaller. Een politie agent vertelde hem dat de overvaller was omsingeld door de politie in een verlaten loods. Peter ging meteen op wraak belust naar de loods. In de loods kon hij als Spiderman de overvaller pakken. Tot zijn schrik ontdekte hij dat het dezelfde overvaller was die hij een paar dagen eerder had laten lopen. Hij realiseerde zich dat als hij zich toen verantwoordelijker had gedragen zijn oom mischien nog geleefd had. Vervuld van spijt realiseerde hij zich dat met grote kracht grote verantwoordelijk hoorden. frame|right|Spiderman Peter begon zijn krachten te gebruiken om de misdaad te bestrijden. Hij probeerde in het begin ook lid te worden van de Fantastic Four maar dat mislukte. Als solo held maakte Peter foto’s van zichzelf met een automatische camera die hij verkocht aan de Daily Bugle. Spiderman werd al snel de bekendste inwoner van New York. Maar helaas wantrouwde het publiek hem door de negatieve stukken in de krant geschreven door de uitgever, J. Jonah Jameson. Peter zijn grootste angst was dat als, tante May zijn geheime identiteit ondekte, haar zwakke hart het niet aankon. In het begin van zijn carriere vocht hij o.a. met Chameleon, de Vulture, de Tinkerer, Doctor Octopus, de Sandman, Dr. Doom (die dacht dat Spiderman voor hem vocht tegen de Fantastic Four), de Lizard, de Living Brain, Electro, de Big Man en zijn Enforcers, Mysterio, de Green Goblin, Kraven the Hunter. Enkele van deze schurken vormden de Sinister Six, Een team speciaal opgericht met als doel de vernietiging van Spiderman In die tijd kreeg Parker een afspraak met Betty Brand van de Daily Bugle ondanks dat Liz Allen een oogje op hem had. Dezelfde tijd koppelde Tante May en haar buurvrouw Tante Anna Peter to Anna’s nichtje: Mary Jane Watson. Peter bleef de criminalitijd bestrijden, zo vocht hij tegen schurken als de Circus of Crime, de Scorpion, Beetle, de Spider Slayers, de Crime Master en Molten Man. Na de middelbare school ging Peter naar de Empire State University en verdeelde zijn tijd als held, student en fotograaf. Uiteindelijk ging hij samenwonen met Harry Osborn, de zoon van Norman Osborn, de Green Goblin. Het was in feite Norman Osborn die als eerste zijn geheime identiteit ontdekte. In deze tijd kreeg Peter een relatie met Gwen Stacy. Hij vocht ook met Rhino, de tweede Vulture, de Shocker, de Kingpin, de Prowler en Morbius de levende vampier. Helaas stierven in gevechten met Dr Octopus en de orginele Green Goblin zowel Captain Stacy als Gwen Stacy (op verschillende momenten). Later kreeg hij een goede band met Mary Jane maar ze verdween vele maanden uit Peters leven. Uiteindelijk verliet Peter de ESU en concentreerde zich op zijn carriere als superheld en fotograaf. Tante May veranderde haar huis in een pension voor bejaarden. Parker begon een romantisch en heroïsche relatie met de Black Cat. Maar Parker maakte een eind aan de relatie omdat de Black Cat niet kon wennen aan zijn leven als Peter zonder Spiderman. Voor dit was Spiderman met vele andere superhelden ontvoerd door de almachtige Beyonder om te vechten in de Geheime Oorlogen. Toen zijn kostuum kapot was probeerde hij zijn kostuum te vervangen voor een buitenaards symbiont. Deze vormde zijn nieuwe zwarte kostuum, mischien geïnspireerd door het kostuum van de nieuwe Spiderwoman. Spiderman gebruikte het symbiont als kostuum, het kon elk kledingtuk vormen die hij wilde en het maakte ook web aan. Toen het kostuum vreemd ging doen zocht hij hulp bij Mister Fantastic van de Fantastic Four. Deze ontdekte dat het een levend wezen was. Hij verwijderde met geweld het kostuum en hield het gevangen. Het symbiont ontsnapte later en smolt samen met iemand die een hekel had aan Spiderman namelijk Eddie Brock, ze werden Venom. Als Spiderman vocht Peter naast elke superheld in Manhattan zo niet in de hele wereld. Alhoewel hij eerder vocht met de Vergelders wilde hij pas lid van ze worden toen hij hoorde wat voor financiele beloning ze kregen. Peter hielp de Vergelders met problemen in Project Pegasus. Spiderman werd afgewezen als lid van de Vergelders. Later werkte hij regelmatig samen met de internatuinale huurling Silver Sable. Later keerde Mary Jane terug in Parkers leven. Na een gevecht met Puma bekende dze at al heel lang op de hoogte was van zijn geheime identiteit. Kort daarna trouwden ze met elkaar. Peters oude vriend Harry Osborn liet het stel wonen in een gebouw waar hij en Liz ook in woonden. Mary Jane’s nichtje trok ook tijdelijk bij Peter en Mary Jane in. Echter werden ze later door financiele problemen gedwongen om in een kamer te gaan wonen bij tante May. Parker pakte later zijn studie weer op kreeg werk als laboratoruim assistent op de ESU. Peter kreeg de krachten van Captain Universe om een serie robots te stoppen inclusief de op mutanten jagende Sentinels. Op het moment dat deze verslagen waren verlieten de krachten hem weer. Later stierf May aan een hartaanval kort na ze Peters geheime identiteit ontdekte. Dit leide ertoe dat Peter Ben Reilly ontmoette waar hij eerder mee vocht als kloon van zichzelf. Reilly maakte een soort Spiderman kostuum om Spiderman te helpen met in zijn avonturen. De Bugle noemde hem Scarlet Spider. Kort daarna raakte Mary Jane zwanger. Peter en Mary Jane verhuisde naar Seattle omdat Peter wilde stoppen als Spiderman om een gezin te stichten. Reilly nam de identiteit over van Spiderman omdat de tweede Doctor Octopus de reputatie van Scarlet Spider vernietigd had. Mary Jane was bevallen van de baby, May Parker, maar was met spoed naar het ziekenhuis gebracht vanwege complicaties. De baby was gestolen door de Green Goblin hetgeen de Parkers niet wisten. Wanneer de Green Goblin Peter probeerde te vermoorden sprong Ben Reilly voor De Goblin glider en offerde zich op voor Peter. Na maanden vol avonturen werd Spiderman beschuldigd van misdaden die hij niet begaan had. Parker verruilde zijn Spiderman identiteit voor vier verschillende namelijk: Dusk, Hornet, Prodigy en Ricochet. Als Dusk lukte het Peter om de superschurk Trapster te vangen en zijn naam te zuiveren. Peter nam de identiteit van Spiderman weer aan. Toen de Vergelders om de groep opnieuw op te richten nadat ze een jaar uit elkaar waren na de cisis met Onslaught, zochten ze contact met Spiderman vanwege zijn eerdere affiniteit met de groep. Echter koos Peter er voor om geen lid te worden. Later werd ontdekt dat tante May nog in leven was. De vrouw die dood was gegaan was een genetisch gemanipuleerde aktrice . Peter, Mary Jane en May trokken in een appartement in Manhatten. Parker had aan may belooft zijn identiteit als Spiderman op te geven maar ging er ’s nachts steeds stiekum op uit. Het huwelijk met Mary Jane liep vast deels door de nieuwe carrieere van Mary Jane, deels door de identiteit van Spiderman. Echter voordat ze uit elkaar gingen dacht Peter dat Mary Jane was omgekomen bij een vliegtuigongeluk. Lange tijd dacht Peter dat ze dood was en begon dit mischien zelfs wel te accepteren. Meer recent ontdekte Peter dat ze nog leefde en was gevangen genomen door een schurk die haar volgde vanaf haar vlucht. In een brief vroeg ze aan beter om haar te verlaten, ze had meer tijd nodig voor haarzelf. Peter kreeg een baan als leraar bij de Midtown High School. Hij leerde een geheimzinnige oude man kennen met gelijkwaardige krachten aan de zijne. Hij kende Peters geheime identiteit en praten over zijn krachten zoals hij er zelf nooit over nagedacht had. Na vele vragen onthulde hij dat Peters krachten “totemistic” van nature waren. Ezekiel waarschuwde Peter voor de totemistic jagende Morlun die hem wilde vermoorden.Ezekiel hielp Spiderman Morlun te verslaan. Spiderman in Iron Spider kostuum Tante May bekende dat ze al lang wist dat Peter Spiderman was. Nu was hun band sterker dan ooit en uiteindelijk keerde Mary Jane voorgoed terug bij Peter. Later verhuisden Peter en Mary Jane naar de Vergelders Tower nadat een vijand zowel Peter als May’s had verwoest. Avengers en Civil War Spider-Man werd lid van de Avengers, en verhuisde met zijn tante en Mary Jane naar de Stark Tower. Tijdens de “Civil War” verhaallijn maakte Peter bekend wie hij was, en koos partij voor de helden die tegen de registratiewet voor supermensen waren. Overige: - *Discuseer verder op het forum Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t.